justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition - EPISODE 4
Contestants JDisbae_JD4Create.png JDlover12_JD4Create.png JDMoran_JD4Create.png Matusmati_JD4Create.png OzcarLiamz_JD4Create.png TheChibiKing_JD4Create.png ZodiacGiraffe_JD4Create.png DerpTheMerpBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 3 (8th) AaronReturn2004BW_JDCreate.png|Eliminated - Episode 2 (9th) JudahJustDanceManBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 1 (10th) Points 'Main Challenge/Points Explanation' Hello everyone! Welcome back to Just Create: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition. Last time, we abolished dance-offs and said goodbye to DerpTheMerp. Today, I have two things. Points have been accumulated by Matusmati, Ozcar Liamz, TheChibiKing, and ZodiacGiraffe, while the rest of the remaining contestants, have not accumulated them. These points do mean something. For 300 points, you can save up for an individual immunity pass that is usable up until the final 5. However, for 400 points, which may be extremely hard to get, you can give someone a grade decrease. You can decrease the person's grade so they lose the challenge. For example, if you use it on someone with an A-, their score in now a B. Grades are even more important because that's the main judging system. For today's challenge, you will be creating a fanmade routine based on Christmas. I want this routine to be a duet, and it should be a Christmas song or something like that. You can also do a song based on Hanukkah too. You will have until Saturday, December 9th, 2017, at 12pm EST to submit your square based on the above requirements. Good luck! 'Announcement and Critiques' JDMoran quit the competition today, placing 7th, but don't worry. There will still be an elimination! That's right, it's a double elimination! Let's get to the critiques! JDisbae Song: Ho Ho Ho by Sia The fanmade is pretty good, and I really love the background. I do have a problem with the dancers. I feel like they're too joyful for a song like this, but I'm glad they fit the Christmas theme. I love their elf costumes. Great job, but different dancers for the song would be better in my opinion. Grade: B+ JDLover12 Song: Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt The fanmade is great, and the pixels issue has been touched up I see. Great job on that. The dancers aren't the best fit for this song, but I like the holiday tone of it. It's a great background, good dancers, an awesome song. You've stepped up your game. Good job. Grade: A- Matusmati Song: Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande Oh my god... I love these dancers! Great job incorporating the reindeer as a mascot. I love what you did with antlers. The woman elf is adorable, and I love her costume. These dancers definitely fit with song. The background is plain for my liking, but great job on the dancers. Grade: A- Ozcar Liamz Song: Santa's Coming for Us by Sia The dancers for this fanmade are perfect. They fit the song so well. Your iconic mascots without heads and your elf are a great fit for the song. Great job on that. I think the background could be slightly better, but I love this fanmade. Great job. Grade: A TheChibiKing Song: Candy Cane Lane by Sia When I first saw the music video for my critiques, I noticed how you used clay-like figures like the music video. This is cute, but it doesn't really fit for a just dance routine. Your dancers are adorable, and I think they fit the song. The background is great too. The style creeps me out a little unfortunately. Grade: B+ ZodiacGiraffe Song: Santa's Coming For Us by Sia You chose the same song as Ozcar, but I will not compare the two fanmades nonetheless. Your dancers fit the song greatly, and they look like a happy couple. I like that style. I see that it is like Forget You where it's inside a TV. Great job with that detail, as it makes the routine seem unique. The background is cute, but a little plain. Great job nevertheless. Grade: A Results and Elimination 100 points will be given to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ozcar Liamz! Congratulations you win 100 points! ZodiacGiraffe, you win 50 points! Matusmati and JDLover12, you both will win 25 points. However, I must unfortunately eliminate someone today. I'm sorry, but... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TheChibiKing, you have been eliminated in the double elimination. Thank you for competing! Thank you for a great Christmas themed episode, and thank you for competing TheChibiKing. See you next time! Category:Blog posts